


"It'll be alright now, little one"

by shockandlock



Series: Flash Fiction Prompts [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Motherhood, Portgas D. Rouge Lives, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Flash Fiction Prompt: ProtectRouge meets Garp's biological grandson. She takes issue with the way he is treated.
Relationships: Monkey D. Garp & Portgas D. Rouge, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Rouge
Series: Flash Fiction Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720402
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	"It'll be alright now, little one"

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I've been forgetting to do this since I have been exhausted for no reason. More mom!Rouge tho!
> 
> Enjoy!

Even though Garp promised Roger that he would protect Rouge and Ace, Rouge knew very little about him. He was usually away, busy with Navy duties. She didn’t even know that Garp had a house in Foosha, but she supposed that he did need a place to stay when he visited (even though it was rare).

Garp didn’t tell her much at all, so she was surprised to see him leading a young boy into the forest one day as she was heading back to her home on the mountains.

“Garp? I didn’t even know that you were here.” She eyed the boy, who was desperately trying to pull out of Garp’s grip. “Who’s this?”

“It’s my grandson,” he answered casually all while picking his nose. “I’m training him.”

“Garp, be reasonable.” 

“He needs to learn if he’s going to be a strong Marine!”

“I don’t want to be a Marine! Don’t make me fight the monkeys again!”

Without hesitation, Rouge reached out and smacked Garp. 

He was so shocked that he let go of his grandson’s hand. The boy ran to Rouge and hid behind her, clutching at her dress. 

“Monkey D. Garp, what have you done?” She very rarely lost control of her haki, but she felt the leaves rustle around her. The grip on her dress loosened as the boy fell to the ground.

Garp scoffed, but he still took a step back. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“He looks like he’s only three years old!” He was the one who would never understand, she reasoned. He would never understand the pain of being a mother and seeing a child in distress. What if that had been one of her sons?

Rouge took a deep breath, willing her anger away. “I'll raise him then. Be his mother.” She turned away from Garp and kneeled down to pick the boy up. She cradled him close and dropped her voice to a whisper. “It’ll be alright now, little one.”

“Rouge!” 

She paused, but didn’t turn to look.

“Just… protect him. Protect Luffy.” She could hear the way he choked.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos on your way out and a Comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)  
> [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


End file.
